The Accidental Thought Police
by StoryMaker the Echidna
Summary: King Acorn attempts to use Nicole to eradicate all of Robotnik's programming from the Robians. But when Tails' father starts forgetting chunks of his life, Sonic and Tails suspect that Max may have done more than just that... Resembles Archie canon, but modified.
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place shortly after Dr. Robotnik has been defeated and the roboticized Mobians' (Robians') free will has been restored. The continuity it takes place in resembles the Archie Sonic comics, but I don't try to closely adhere to that universe. This can be seen in the case of what I did with Amadeus Prower (Tails' father) - I thought the alien thing was dumb, so I instead made him stay on Mobius and stay roboticized. Also, I'm a Sonic games fan, so SegaSonic has a lot more influence (one example of many: "zone" refers to an area, not a dimension). There have been other changes as well, as you'll see as you read on. But I don't think it will be too confusing. Just keep in mind - I'm not trying to stick to any single, official Sonic continuity. On the other hand, let's be clear - I'm not going "off the wall" and doing anything totally different, either. Sonic's still Sonic, Tails is Tails, Sally's her Sally-ish self...blah blah blah._

_Oh, and I started writing this story before the reboot, and since I'm not following canon anyway, I didn't really take the new Archie-canon into account. I do like the new Archie canon, don't get me wrong, but it just won't impact this story._

_If you read the following story and think, "Where's Tails' mom in this continuity?" then I'd answer that she's most likely dead, but I'm not sure. She could just be one of the Robians who wasn't in Robotropolis and thus is still under Robotnik's influence. Or she could be alive and well and just...isn't here at the moment, for some reason...yeah..._

_Feel free to give lots of feedback! If you make a good point, I might very well revise the story._

* * *

"S - S-S...Sal...SalSally..."

"Shh, NICOLE. Don't try to talk. You need all your resources to decompress your data and make repairs. You know that."

Sally sighed. Her father walked in. He groaned and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, Sally. Perhaps I should've...consulted you...before issuing that command to NICOLE..." He paused. "How badly is it...uhm...damaged?"

"Daddy...she had to establish a network connection with and hack into a whole zone full of unbelievably advanced computers, do a meticulous scan of each one, carefully discern what data was implemented by Robotnik, and delete that data - all _as quickly as possible._ No disrespect, Daddy...I mean, I know you just want to keep everyone safe, but...in order to have the memory to do all that, she'd have to compress...I don't even know, _thousands _of files." She sighed, exasperated, and rested her hand on NICOLE. "I'm amazed she could even do such a thing..."

The King sat down. "I'm sorry. I should've consulted you first. But, well...at least now it's done. Your computer...if it really successfully accomplished what I asked it to, all Robotnik's programming has been removed from every Robian in Knothole. It's a _great_ load off my mind. Do you...do you think it succeeded? Do you think it did it all...completely?"

"I don't know," Sally said. "NICOLE is really incredible, but this..." She sighed. "Well, we'll just have to wait until she's restored herself to find out for sure."

"On a happier note," the king said, "I have a present for you." He walked off and came back with a 20-Ring Item Box. It had a classic monitor design, except for having a golden color. "I found this in the mail. It's gilded with gold, which means it's sacredly dedicated to royalty."

"Um, that looks like gold spray paint to me, Dad," Sally said.

"What?! Who dares insult the crown?!" the king huffed.

"Maybe they just didn't have much money," Sally offered.

"Good point," the king said. "At any rate, there wasn't a note specifying whether or not it's a present for you or for me, so we may assume it's a gift to the royal family in general. I thought I'd let you have it. You're more likely to need it, after all."

"Thanks, Dad." She tossed it into the air and gave it a powerful, sharp kick. She felt the refreshing, energizing rush of rings streaming into her and smiled. "To be honest, though, I doubt I'll be doing much battle for a long time," Sally admitted. "I'm tired of war."

"Huh?" She noticed a piece of paper fall off the back of the ring box.

_"Part 1 of my gift to you. Part 2 coming shortly!"_ it read.

* * *

"Good morning, Dad," said Tails, pushing open the door to his father's room, where he was lying in bed, charging.

"Hello, Tails," Amadeus grunted as he sat up.

"Um...how are you?" said Tails, feeling a bit awkward.

"I...I'm fine," Amadeus said, unplugging himself. He sighed.

Tails knew his father was having a hard time. He had once been a general for King Acorn, and more recently, when Tails was young, had defended West Side Island, a colony of the United Federation. He had made it through many hard battles, even losing an eye during one. However, he could not escape being captured by Robotnik and roboticized. While under Robotnik's control, he commanded legions of badniks and robot soldiers. Once he had been freed, he was so upset that he ripped out the new laser eye Robotnik had given him to replace his lost left eye. At first, he avoided being found by his son, unable to come to terms with his failure to avoid being captured by Robotnik and the havoc he wreaked as a result. He finally decided he needed that he had to return to his son, if only to apologize. Of course, Tails was was thrilled to finally be reunited with his dad. The two were currently residing in Knothole, the village tucked away in the Great Forest Zone (also known as the Wood Zone). Tails wasn't sure this would last - he and Sonic often traveled in search of adventure - but he was happy to settle down for just a little while.

"Rosie finished sewing your new eye patch," Tails said, smiling brightly and handing it to his father.

"Thank you, Tails," Amadeus said, smiling weakly. He put it on.

"Looks good, Dad!" said Tails cheerfully. "It's just like your old one."

"Wha...?" Amadeus looked puzzled. "Wait...how..." He clutched his forehead. "...How did I lose my eye the first time?"

"Um...in battle, I thought," said Tails, concerned. "Is your memory...?"

"I'm fine, Tails, I'm fine. I just...can't remember," he said, perplexed.

"Well, I can always...you know, um...run a...scan or something," Tails offered awkwardly. He wanted to help, but he knew his father probably didn't want to be reminded that he was a robot. Not that it was the kind of thing that was easily forgotten. "I mean, if you want-"

"No, no, I'm fine," Amadeus said. "Robotnik must've just...messed with my mind, or something. Agggh." He sat down in an armchair.

"But...I thought the king said that NICOLE got rid of all of Robotnik's programming..." Tails scratched his head. "Oh, well...I guess if he permanently deleted a memory or something, then that couldn't have been restored..."

"If you say so, Tails," Amadeus said. "I don't understand computers...even though I _am _one, heh."

"Well, um, there are reports of badniks still wandering around Wood Zone, so I'm going to go battling them with Sonic soon. Speaking of which, do you think...you might go back into the army?" Tails said.

"Probably not right away, but yes, I would like to serve King Acorn militarily again," Amadeus said.

Tails cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you preferred serving the United Federation?"

"I...what? I served under the United Federation?"

Tails was shocked. "You...you don't even remember that?"

There was a knock on the door. Tails opened it.

"Hey, Tails," Sonic said. "You haven't forgotten your date with some unlucky badniks, have you?"

"Umm, no..." Tails gave his dad a concerned glance.

"Go with him, Tails. I'm fine," Amadeus said. "Go on."

"Umm, OK..." Tails said. He stepped out and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, something up with your dad?" Sonic asked as the two heroes ran out to the forest.

"It's the weirdest thing, Sonic," Tails said. "He - whoa! Watch -"

"-out for that Dragonflybot? Already got it," Sonic said as he sent himself spinning towards the badniks' head. "Way ahead of you, Tails - whoa!" Sonic had to change direction mid-air to dodge a swipe from the badnik's spiny tail. As the robot was distracted by Sonic, Tails came in and thwacked the head with his tails, which were spinning in propeller formation. The blow easily had enough power to destroy the robot, freeing the now-happy flicky bird that had been its power source. Unfortunately, while the heroes were distracted, a mantis-like Slicer slung its sickles at them, causing the rings they had absorbed to burst out of them.

"Oof!" Tails said, only barely managing to retrieve a few rings. "Maybe we should get Bunnie-"

"Come _on_, Tails!" Sonic said, rolling his eyes at Tails and, in the same moment, snatching a few rings and kicking the badnik to pieces. "Now, what's up with your dad?"

"He was, um - " Tails dodged a shot from a Buzzer. "Uh, it's kinda hard to carry on a conversation in the middle of a battle..."

"Hey, we can handle it," said Sonic as he destroyed the Buzzer. "We're cool like that. Now, what were you saying?"

"He's...forgetting stuff. And not just little things. He couldn't remember how he first lost his eye, and he couldn't remember that he had ever served the United Federation - even though he did that for _years,_" he said as he battled a mace-swinging Buzz Bomber like those from the Metallic Madness Zone. "I guess his mind could've been damaged by Robotnik's programming, but...the thing is, I didn't notice anything amiss about him or his memories before this morning...and the ironic thing is, his memory started failing _after _NICOLE wiped all of Robotnik's programming from the Robians...umf! Finally got him," he said as he finally destroyed the badnik with a well-aimed spin attack.

"Whoa, wait a sec...could some of your dad's memories accidentally have been deleted along with Robotnik's programming?" Sonic said as he Spin Dashed a Rhinobot.

"What? I highly doubt it...I mean, NICOLE is a really great computer! She would never mess up that badly!" Tails said.

"Yeah, I know," Sonic said. "And it kinda makes me wonder..." He paused. "We've got to get back to Knothole," Sonic said. "We've got to get to the bottom of this."

"Right," Tails said. "Um, if you say so...but what about the badniks?"

"Hey, bud, I didn't mean right away," Sonic said. "Let's finish this." He immediately shifted into high gear, dashing straight through a robot the same moment the words left his mouth. No longer distracted by their conversation, the two heroic friends proceeded to smash badnik after badnik. In what seemed like no time, all that remained of them was twisted and crushed pieces of mechanics and colorful metal and the forest animals that had once served as their batteries.

"Do you think that's all of them, Sonic?" Tails said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Eh, maybe. Might as well save a few, in case we get bored," Sonic said with a smirk.

"If you say so...you don't think they'll put people in danger, do you?" Tails said.

"Nah, not too likely. It's possible, I guess, but we can't prevent everything," Sonic said with a shrug. He then dashed off to Knothole Village.

"Whoa! Wait up!" Tails said, flying after his friend. Sonic eventually slowed.

"Wow, Tails, you almost caught up with me. Not bad," Sonic said.

"So, uh, I guess I'll talk to my father about the extent of the memory loss," Tails said.

"I'll talk to Sally," Sonic said. "I mean, between her Dad being the one telling NICOLE to do it and NICOLE being her computer and her being brilliant...she's got to be able to figure something out."

"Alright then," Tails said. "Well, there's my house," he said.

"Ugh, I'm glad I don't have one of those things," Sonic said. "Staying in one place? Yawn."

"Well, yeah, but it's nice to have a place to come home to," Tails said.

"Meh," Sonic said. "Anyway, back to business." In less than a moment, he was gone.

Tails entered his domicile. He was a bit surprised to see a human man talking to his father. However, he quickly remembered who he was - James Hayes, one of the soldiers who had served under the General. He recalled that he was planning to stop by for a visit - looked like he had fulfilled that desire.

James looked over his shoulder when he heard the door open. "Miles, do you have any clue what's going on?" he said, looking concerned and bewildered. "I...is something wrong with your dad? Does..._roboticization _make you lose your memory?"

"Um, well, I didn't _think_ it did...not permanently...but maybe I'm wrong...um..." He wasn't sure what to say. "I did notice that he was forgetting a lot of stuff this morning...I really don't know what's going on, but maybe you can help me," Tails said. "Er, like...how bad is it?"

"He doesn't even remember who I am!" James said.

"What?!" Tails said.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything from serving the United Federation!" General Prower said. "I didn't even remember the fact that I was ever a general there. As far as I can remember, I've always, only fought for the Acorn Kingdom."

"H...how could you have forgotten?" James said. "I mean...you...you_ loved _the U.F. You loved fighting for them. You were always talking about how much he loved our democracy, and our military structure, and our freedom, and pretty much everything. You even talked about how you wished the Acorn Kingdom would adopt some of our ideas about government!"

"I'm...I'm sorry," Amadeus said. "I just...don't remember!"

"Miles, do you...do you have any idea? Can you think of something - or _someone - _that might've done this to him?" James said. "I mean...when I called him just yesterday, he seemed to remember perfectly! What changed?!"

"Well, all I can think of is that King Max Acorn tried to digitally remove all of Robotnik's programming from all the roboticized people..." Tails said.

"What the...wait, so _King Max Acorn _tried to..._'change the programming' _of...of guys like the General?" James said.

"Er...yeah..." Tails said, a dark, foreboding feeling coming over him. "Well, he was just...trying to get rid of Robotnik's programming, I don't...I mean, he wouldn't...he wouldn't erase someone's memories, or anything..."

"Of course he wouldn't, Tails," his father said. "The King is a fair, just, and equitable ruler."

"_What?!_" James said, looking at his old commanding officer as if he had just said the King was a cheesecake. "Since when did you believe that?! You were always complaining about him taking power away from the people!"

"What?" Amadeus said. "I wouldn't say such a thing about the King!"

James stared at Amadeus, his face filled with bafflement and contorted with pain over his friend's mental transformation. These expressions gave way to rage. He turned to Tails. "Dr. Robotnik...he roboticized people to _control _them, right? To force them to be loyal?"

"Y-yes," Tails said, panic mounting in his mind. "But...the King...he wouldn't..."

James sighed. "Miles, I'm sorry, but...are you sure? Because I _know _your father isn't really like this, and who else would want to brainwash him in this way?"

"N-now, don't be silly," Amadeus stammered.

"General, you're not yourself right now and you know it," James said somberly.

The General sighed, accepting the fact quietly, with uncharacteristic meekness that came from the knowledge that he was no longer an authority on his own opinions.

Tails put his hand on his forehead. _No. The king couldn't have..._

But he had to admit to himself - he really didn't know that much about the King. Tails trusted Sally, and Sally trusted her father...that's all he knew.

He didn't want to believe it could be true...but there was no way to deny what he so clearly perceived. How could this be? Had he, Sonic, and all the Freedom Fighters thrown Dr. Robotnik off the seat of power only to institute a different tyrant?

_No! Sally's Dad wouldn't do this. He-he couldn't!_

But yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was no denying it.

Just then, Sonic and Sally came into the house.

"Sorry it took me so long to get Sal here," Sonic said. "She was trying to fix something with NICOLE. You know how she gets."

"So what seems to be the problem?" Sally said. "Sonic said something about your dad selectively losing his memory."

Tails was in a panic. "Sally...I have to know what your dad did to all the roboticized Mobians."

"Um, he just...told NICOLE to erase all of Robotnik's programming," Sally said. "Why...?"

"I-I think he did more than that," Tails stammered. "I think...I think...I...I..." Tails said shakily.

"What?" Sally said.

"Well, I...well, it seems..." He bit his lip, then took a deep breath. "I think the King...r-reprogrammed him to be completely loyal to him!"

"_What?!_" said Sally. "Tails, you can't be serious. My father would never - !"

"If that's the case," James said angrily, walking up to the princess, "how come General Prower can't remember a thing from his military service for the United Federation and his opinion on the King completely reversed overnight?!"

"What?!" Sally said.

"Isn't it obvious your daddy is trying to take advantage of his roboticization to ensure his loyalty?" James continued.

"No! No, he - he wouldn't! He's a just man!" Sally insisted, though she shook as she spoke.

General Prower came in. "Is it true?" Sally finally said, in a very quiet voice.

Without replying, Amadeus got down on one knee. "Your highness..."

Everyone stared at Amadeus.

"What is wrong, my princess?" Amadeus said.

"Uhh...nothing," Sally said awkwardly, unable to stop staring at the general's unusually honorific posture. "Um...General, are you...I mean, your memories..."

The robotic fox sighed. "Yes, your highness. I can't remember serving under the United Federation, or forming an opinion on the United Federation, or...anything about the United Federation at all, really. And you don't need to worry about me having _any _conflicting loyalties at _all._ I'm loyal to the Acorns to the end, your highness." He saluted.

"Uhh..." Sally glanced around awkwardly.

"We have to get to the king _now,"_ Sonic said, in a dark tone that was unusual for him. "C'mon, Tails."

"What's going on?" Amadeus said.

"You'll understand soon enough," said Sonic. "At least, you _better._"

But the warning tone was hardly directed towards the General.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic dashed out the door to the door with his usual super-speed. Tails followed, his face filled with nervousness.

"W-wait, guys!" Sally shouted after them. She sighed. "I-I'm going with them," she said to James and Amadeus.

"And I'm going _home!_" James said. "I don't want to be in this sick monarchy for another minute! Call me if you ever turn back into yourself, General!" He stomped outside, shoving Sally aside as he did so.

"I...I'm sorry, Princess," Amadeus said.

"Don't be," Sally said exasperatedly, leaving.

Since Robotropolis was still being renovated to remove Robotnik's technology, the king was currently residing in Knothole. Sonic and Tails were already standing at the door of his house, which was the same house that Sally lived in.

"Wow, you actually did wait for me," Sally said.

"Don't mention it," Sonic almost growled. He then pounded on the door incredibly harshly. "Open up!"

"S-Sonic! Don't talk to my dad that way! He is the king!" Sally said.

"I never had any respect for Robotnik when he was on the throne, did I?" Sonic said. "And if your old man is a-OK with brainwashing people, I don't see how the two are so different!"

"_Sonic! _We don't know that he was responsible!" Sally said, her voice exploding with anger – though at the same time, she trembled at the thought that Sonic might be right.

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic said. He pounded on the door a few more times. He sighed. "Look, Sal, I'm sorry I'm so testy, but it's hard to avoid when you think that your friend's beloved father is a complete…"

A servant opened the door.

"Hello, Sally, Tails, Sonic," the servant said with a smile. "Sorry it took me a while. It's best if you use the doorbell."

"Uh, yeah," Sonic said. "Where's the King?"

"Oh, he's just over there," the servant said, gesturing to where the king was sitting at a table, sipping coffee.

Even though he wasn't very far away, Sonic zipped over to the king at incredible speeds, leaving massive skid marks on the wooden floor.

"Hello, Sonic, Sally," the king said. He glanced at the floor. "My, Sonic! You must be a bit more careful. This may only be a temporary residence, but it's still the king's house!" He chuckled, seeming to have not even the slightest inclination that anything was wrong - until he looked at Sally's face. "My darling, what's wrong?" he said, rushing up to his daughter.

"What's wrong is that she just realized that her father is a tyrant!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic!" Sally said, shocked.

The king rose out of his decoratively carved chair. "_What?!_ Sonic the Hedgehog, did you just call me a -"

"A tyrant? Yeah, pretty sure that's the word I used," Sonic said. "Bet you wish I was still roboticized so you could shut me up, huh?"

"_What_ are you _talking_ about!?" the king said through clenched teeth.

"He's talking about what you did to the Robians!" Tails said through tears. "You s-said you were trying to help them! Instead, you changed their memories so they'd like you! How...how could you?!"

"Wh-what?" King Acorn seemed stunned. "Changed their memories...?! All I did was remove Robotnik's programming, what are you...!"

"Daddy..." Sally said. "I think there's someone we need to talk to if we want to sort this out. Where's NICOLE?"

"Right there, sweetheart," her father said, gesturing to a table. Sally rushed over.

"NICOLE...are you alright?" she asked. "Are you repaired enough that you can talk?"

"Y-yes yes, S-S-S Sa Sally," NICOLE's electronic voice stammered.

"It certainly doesn't sound like it," Sonic said, "but if she has some explanation for what happened, I can't wait to hear it."

"I-I am s-so sorry, S-Sally...I d-did not want want to do it...I-I could-ould n-not diso-disobey his d-direct direct order..." NICOLE said.

"What? You mean...he..." Sally stared at her Daddy, her face filled with horror. "Daddy, you..."

"Y-y-you do not under understand, S-S-ally. The King was was not try try trying t-to imi-imitate Dr. Robo-otnik...but but h-he e d-did anyway."

"What?!" King Acorn said.

"It-it was an acci-accident," said NICOLE. "He-he was n-not try-ing to to say what-at he he did..."

"What...?! All I told you to do was to remove Robotnik's programming!" the king said.

"Th-tha that that is n-n-ot wh-what you s-s-s-s-s-s-s-said..." NICOLE stammered.

"You know, NICOLE, um, maybe you should just write it out," Sally said, trying to sound gentle. "Would that be easier?"

"Yes." NICOLE complied, displaying the words holographically in the air.

Sally gasped as she read them.

_KING ACORN: NICOLE, please remove all of Dr. Robotnik's programming from all the Robians in Knothole._

_NICOLE: Your Majesty, it may prove difficult to distinguish between that which was programmed in by Dr. Robotnik and that which was present prior to roboticization, and moreover, some of Robotnik's programming may include glitch fixes necessary for survival -_

_KING ACORN: [AUDIBLE SIGH] Spare me the details. Just remove anything from the Robians' systems that might cause them to be disloyal to the crown, or perpetrate violence, or anything of that sort. Can you or can you not do that, NICOLE?_

_NICOLE: I can perform the operation, sir, but -_

_KING ACORN: NICOLE, I can't deal with technicalities, and I can't wait a moment longer! This is urgent for national security! Do exactly what I say, and as swiftly as possible! Do you understand?_

_NICOLE: Yes, sir._

Sally stared at the text in front of her. She was silent for a moment. "Daddy..."

More text was displayed. _I'm sorry, Sally. Even though I knew that's not what he wanted, I cannot refuse a direct command from royalty. Forgive me._

"You did nothing wrong, NICOLE," Sally said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Sonic and Tails glared at the king.

"Um...it...seems I misspoke," the king said. "I...I didn't mean to say to remove…_everything _that might make them disloyal, just Robotnik's programming…I didn't mean to remove…_memories."_

"Well, you did," Sonic said.

"I…I'm sorry," the King said.

"...I'm sorry I assumed it was on purpose, King," Sonic said after a moment. "But even if it was a mistake, you've _really_ mucked things up. For example, you wiped out a huge chunk of General Prower's memories...and maybe even some of his personality. And he's not the only one who's messed with."

_He already feels bad enough, Sonic, _Sally thought, though she couldn't really blame him.

"T-Tails...I'm sorry," the King stammered. "I...I..." He sighed heavily.

"...You didn't mean to do it," Tails muttered, not looking at King Max. He sighed and turned away to NICOLE. "What really matters is...can you reverse it, NICOLE?"

"Y-y-yes," NICOLE said. "I kn-knew what I was-as d-doing was not not right, so I back backed up ever everything-ing I deleted, b-but it will be s-some time b-before I can r-restore it a-all...in my c-current urrent con condition I am af-fraid I c-cannot even start the o-operation. I w-will try i-if you want want, b-but I may d-damage things f-further further..."

"Just keep repairing yourself, NICOLE," Sally said. "And...thank you." _I can't even imagine how hard that would be.._. "Where did you store the backups?"

"I did not not ha-have nearly-y enough spa-space on-n my my h-h-hard drive-ive," NICOLE said, "s-so I st-store-ored everyth-thing on...Robotni-Robotnik's old main mainframe compu-uter, wh-wh-which I connected connected to by net-network. I-it was the o-only c-computer th-at had enough me-memory with-out splitting up the fi-les, wh-ich I believed might damage amage them."

"Well...maybe we'll be able to restore them using other computers," Sally said, though she knew it was unlikely. "Just...keep repairing yourself. Don't worry about it." She sighed and walked away.

"So what now, Sal?" Sonic asked. "Just wait for NICOLE to fix herself?"

Sally sighed. "I...guess. It might take a while, but at least it's reversible."

"Yeah..." Tails said. He looked off into the distance, but almost immediately, his eyes went wide. "Uh, Sally? Maybe you should look out the window..."

Sally did so. Her eyes were confronted with a crowd of angry protesters. They were shouting and loudly banging on the walls of the King's residence.

"Looks like Tails wasn't the only one who noticed your little goof-up, Kingy," Sonic grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Crash! _Angry Mobians smashed through the wall with axes, pitchforks, spiked clubs - even swords. There were angry shouts heard all around.

"You brainwashed our loved ones!"

"Sick tyrant!"

"'Get rid of Robotnik's programming?' What a _lie!_"

"Explain yourself!"

"We already know the explanation! He wants to enslave his people!"

The crowd headed straight for King Max Acorn.

"_Wait!_" Princess Sally got between the angry mob and her father. "You don't understand. It was all a mistake!"

"Sure it was!" a middle-aged moonrat scoffed. "Just like how Robotnik _accidentally _shoved my son into the roboticizer!"

"We're not listening to a royal brat like you," a dark gray hedgehog sneered at Sally. "You're just like your daddy!"

"_Wait!_" a green dog protested. "Princess Sally led the Freedom Fighters to defeat Robotnik! We should at least give her a chance."

There were some angry shouts to this comment, but also some of agreement.

"If it wasn't for her, the Doctor would still be in control!"

"She only defeated him so she could institute the tyrant of _her _choice."

"She's saved countless people from being roboticized! Why would she do that if she wanted to enslave them?!"

"She's the _princess, _for cryin' out loud! Of course she's gonna cover for her father!"

Finally, Sonic stepped in - between the protesters and Sally. Some cheers signified he had a far higher approval rating among the masses than members of the royal family. "You should get to your room, King," he whispered to King Max Acorn. "Things could get nasty." He then turned his attention to the protesters.

"Look, guys, I know how you feel. I felt just the same way a few minutes ago. But hear Sal out. I've known her for years. If there's anyone who cares about freedom, it's her."

"Thank you, Sonic," said Sally, a slight lump forming in her throat. She swallowed it and looked at the crowd. "My father used my handheld supercomputer, NICOLE, to purge the Robians of Robotnik's influence, but...well, he...I'll let you see for yourself." She was going to walk over and get NICOLE, but Tails brought the computer to her. "Thanks, Tails...NICOLE, please display the conversation you had with my father earlier..." She complied, projecting the text into the air. Sally then read the conversation out loud. "As you can see, my father merely misspoke," she added.

"Yeah, sure he did!" the gray hedgehog said. "Why do you expect us to believe that?!"

"Because my father is not the sort of man that would do this!" Sally said. "Does nobody remember how he was a champion for free speech?"

"Do you forget that he was - and _is - _a champion of _more power to the monarchy!?" _one protester argued.

"Where do YOU stand, Sonic?" another demanded.

"Um, well..." Sonic stammered. "I...don't know all that much about King Max. I'm just a guy who loves adventure. Politics was never my cup of tea. All I know is that I trust Sally and...I'm willing to give the King a chance." He paused. "_One _chance," he said. "If this happens again...I'm cuttin' lose. But not 'til then."

This answer seemed to satisfy the mob, at least for the most part. But there was another question, of course.

"That's nice and fine, but what about the damage he's done, accident or not?!" the moonrat said. "He's _butchered _the minds of our friends and family!"

_"It is reversible!"_ Sally shouted. "NICOLE backed up _everything. _Now, NICOLE has some repairs to do on herself b-before she can proceed, and even after that, it'll take a long time to finish it all, but I _swear _to you...I personally promise to you, all the damage that's been done will be undone."

"And I don't suppose that will involve spying on any of the roboticized Mobians' thoughts and memories, will it?" the gray hedgehog sneered.

"_No._ Not...if it can be avoided," Sally said.

The gray hedgehog seemed unable to contain himself. "I'm sick and tired of the monarchy! In fact, it's time for Part 2!" He reached into his glove, took out a small metal object, and hurled it at Sally. But Tails intercepted it.

"AUUGH!" Tails said as the device exploded in a burst of golden energy. He crashed to the ground, smoke trailing from his tails.

"_Tails!_" Sonic shouted, running up to his friend.

Members of the crowd began calling the grey hedgehog names that shouldn't be repeated.

"You..." Sonic glared at the grey hedgehog.

_Oh, no, _Sally thought, knowing the room could explode into chaos at any moment, when royal guards rushed into the room and seized the grey hedgehog.

"I'll get Tails to the hospital!" the moonrat shouted, grabbing the fox. Sonic ran after him.

"Th-thank you," Sally stammered.

"Look, m-ma'am," said a yellow bird, "we - well, other than Furze -" - he gestured to the hedgehog who had just attempted to attack the King - "we're not...lookin' for trouble. I-I just wanted an explanation, tha'sall. I...I think I speak f'rmost of us when I say we're sick and tired of war and've no intentions to..."

"I understand," Sally said.

"C'mon, guys," one protester said. "There's no point in sticking around. The government got our message. All we can do is hope and pray they gave an honest answer."

There were some murmurs of agreement. The mob slowly began slowly filing out.

Sally sighed. It was kind of a sigh of relief, but only partially. As she finally began to process all that had occurred, she began to cry. _Tails..._

He wasn't the little fox that Sally had once read bedtime stories to each night. He was brave. As brave as his hero, Sonic.

_Th-that weapon...it wasn't meant to assassinate me, was it? The rings must have protected him, right? Please...no...I should've taken it, not him. He's just a child..._

Sobbing, she started to move in the direction of her father's room.


	5. Chapter 5

King Max sat on his bed, clutching his head.

Where had he gone wrong?

How was it possible that, without any intention to, without any thought involved, he had brainwashed many of his citizens? Erased their memories? Changed their very thoughts to ensure their obedience?

How had such incredible power fallen into his hands without him realizing it? How had he so miserably abused power that he didn't even know he had?

But, yet...even knowing the damage he had done, he couldn't get rid of those thoughts. Those thoughts which told him that this is what he wanted. That this was what it took to keep people safe. That this could usher in better national security than ever before.

_No. It's not right. _

_But think of the good it would do. We could keep everyone safe. Evil actions, horrible conspiracies…they could be effortlessly prevented. And…and we could do even more than that. Any evil action could be prevented. Even…every evil _thought. _People could be made perfect. They could be made sinless._

_No. That's what Ivo thought..._

Before, it had been hard for him to comprehend Robotnik's evil. Not only had he betrayed his king and country, he had used his technology to overtake everything...to transform living beings into his mechanical tools...to control them completely...become God of all he saw...

To make everyone conform to his standard. To make people "sinless"...in _his_ eyes.

Now, it was easy to understand how Ivo had gone down that path.

He saw his daughter, Sally, enter the room. Her face was stained by tears. She collapsed into her father's arms.

"Daddy...the protesters...they're-they're all gone now...but one of them...before he left...he-he threw a weapon at me...but...Tails..." Tears poured down. "He...he took it for me...!" She began to sob uncontrollably. "It hit hi-ih-im...!"

"Sally..." Tears trickled down Max's cheek. He rested his head against his daughter's. "My child...I'm so sorry."

_If it weren't for what I've done...this wouldn't have happened..._

* * *

Sonic sighed and tapped his foot. "So, can I see him _now?_" he said.

"Sonic, you've asked that question a hundred times," said the orderly.

"And I'm pretty tired of asking it," Sonic growled.

The orderly sighed. "I'm very sorry, Sonic...I'm afraid you'll just have to be patient."

"Stuff the sorries! Just let me see my friend!" Sonic said.

"I have no control over-" the orderly started, when a blue wallaby opened the door.

"He can come in," the wallaby said. Sonic had dashed through the door to Tails' hospital room before the words had even left the wallaby's mouth. He was going so fast he almost hit the wall.

"Tut, tut! Watch the skid marks, Sonic!" Dr. Quack said in a lecturing tone, but he winked to show he was joking.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted happily.

"Tails! Are you OK, bud?" Sonic said, rushing up to his friend as he lay on a hospital bed.

"I'm fine...owww," Tails groaned.

"Correction: you _will _be fine, but it might take some time," Dr. Quack said. He sighed. "That weapon that injured Tails...I believe it was an Aureola Grenade. It's a unique weapon that actually uses the rings that the victim has absorbed to hurt them. If the victim has even just ten rings, they'd almost certainly be killed. Thankfully, Tails was only 'carrying' one or two. The damage wasn't too severe, and I expect him to make a full recovery...but it may take several months."

"It's a g-good thing those badniks knocked the rings out of me, right, Sonic?" Tails said with a weak smile.

"...Wow. Yeah, it is." Sonic was astounded at how things had worked out. "Don't take too long to get better, big guy!" Sonic said, ruffling Tails' hair. "You know I hate waiting!"

Tails laughed.

A familiar squirrel walked in. "Tails!" Sally shouted.

"Don't worry, 'Aunt Sally'. I'm going to get better."

Sally hugged Tails and wept.

Heavy footsteps were heard right behind Sally. It was General Prower.

"Dad!" Tails said.

"My son...I'm so proud of you!" the general said. "You saved _royalty_!"

Tails' expression changed to a pained one. "Umm...yeah..." He glanced at Sally.

Sally leaned in close and whispered to Tails. "Don't worry, Tails...NICOLE should finish her recovery soon. Focus on getting yourself better." She gave Tails a kiss on the nose.

"OK," Tails said with a smile.

* * *

Sally stretched, yawned and got out of bed. Yesterday was a day full of excitement, which was nothing new for a girl who was very recently the leader of a rebel organization. Still, even compared to some of the days she spent on missions in Robotropolis, it was a stressful day. At least on those days, it didn't seem like her own father was a megalomaniacal ruler willing to wipe his citizens' memories to ensure compliance. And while she was often attacked, it wasn't by one of her own subjects - not one still in command of their faculties, at any rate.

There was one matter of business she still had to attend to. She leaped out of bed and, without bothering to change out of her adorable acorn-print pajamas (seriously, just imagine them - they're adorable!), seized NICOLE.

"NICOLE, are all your repairs completed?"

"Affirmative, Sally. Some fine-tuning may be necessary in the near future, but it is not urgent."

Sally smiled. It was nice to hear her friend's voice stutter-free. "Are you ready to restore the minds of the roboticized citizens?"

"Affirmative, Sally, but..." She paused.

"What?"

"Were the Robians to be restored and realize what your father had done to them, it is likely that some of them would participate in...acts of violence against you and your father, Sally. I...do not believe think it's safe for you to proceed."

"I...know that, NICOLE. But regardless of what happens, we have to do what's right! You can't possibly think-"

"I am not suggesting that we forfeit this course of action," NICOLE said. "It's just that...you must be kept safe. May I recommend bodyguards?"

Sally sighed. "I've fought before. I've even taken on Robians specifically."

"I recall that you have not always been successful in such endeavors, especially when you don't have access to backup," NICOLE commented.

"Oh, you're right," Sally said. "I'll make sure Daddy and I are protected."

"Shall I proceed immediately, or wait until you've made arrangements?" NICOLE asked.

"Go ahead," Sally said. "Do it now. It won't take long. I'm going to close you, but don't turn off."

"Yes, Sally."

Sally shut NICOLE and slipped her into her pocket. She sighed, strolled out of her room and walked downstairs to the breakfast table, where Daddy was already seated.

"How are you, my dear?" the king said, still sounding exasperated from yesterday's events.

"I'm fine, Daddy...NICOLE is beginning to repair the minds of the Robians even as we speak. But she pointed out that there might still be outrage over this in the days ahead..."

"I know that, darling. I've already arranged for bodyguards for both of us."

"Oh! That's good," Sally said. She drank some coffee and ate a piece of delicious, syrup-stained pancake. It wasn't as good as the palace food Sally enjoyed before Robotnik's coup, but it was still delicious.

"It really is unfortunate that NICOLE can't distinguish between a person's own thoughts and memories and Robotnik's programming," King Max Acorn said. "Any of Robotnik's programming that was removed will be put back in place, correct?"

"I'm afraid so," Sally said. "But we've seen no indication that any of Robotnik's programming remained in the Robians after their liberation."

"Robotnik is a wily one," the king said. "Don't be too optimistic, Sally."

"I won't, Daddy," Sally said. "I'll be...careful." It was painful to imagine not being able to trust loved ones and friends who had gone through so much and had done nothing wrong. _If only things could go back to the way they were..._

"Do you think you and the other Freedom Fighters will one day succeed in developing a safe and effective de-roboticizer?" King Max said.

"...Maybe," Sally said with a sigh. It was hard to keep up hope when all their attempts had either had only temporary effects or...were potentially lethal. "If not, maybe I'll at least be able to find a way to find and completely remove Robotnik's programming or...something. But it would probably have to be on a case-by-case basis. And I wouldn't want to do anything without the subject's permission."

The King sighed and looked off into the distance. "It's noble of you to respect people's freedom and privacy, Sally...but what about keeping people safe?"

Sally was silent for a while. "Can't the government threaten safety, too?"

The king stared at her, as if he didn't know what to make of that comment. "Well, I...it depends what you mean."

"Well, sometimes I can't help but think...that coercing people's thoughts, threatening their freedom, prying into and controlling their lives...sometimes it's worse than committing a crime against them."

Max stared disbelievingly at Sally. "Is that what you think I want to do?"

"No! No, Daddy! I just...um, theoretically..."

"Sonic has influenced you greatly, Sally," King Max said disapprovingly. He sighed. "Let's think of something happy, Sally. Something we can agree on. Like...coffee." He took a swig.

Sally laughed and smiled. "I'm not sure we really agree on that, Daddy. I can't stand it unless the coffee-to-cream ratio is about 1 to 1, and for you, it's more like 10 to 1."

"Perceptive as always, my darling," the king said. He wiped his face with a silk napkin, got up, and kissed Sally on the forehead. "Now, you really must get out of those pajamas and get ready for the day, Sally! And no playing games with NICOLE until you've finished your embroidery lessons!"

"But Dadd_eeee!_ I HATE embroidery!" Sally said in her best little-kid voice.

Daddy chuckled. Sally smiled.

She knew everything was going to be OK.

**The End**


End file.
